Difference : Sequel
by kyori kyoya
Summary: Karena ada beberapa yang minta Sequelnya, jadi lah seperti ini, menceritakan 10 tahun setelah menikah dan sudah memiliki anak, penasaran?


**Difference : Sequel**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Difference punya Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : M (Lemon)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, mungkin crime,**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **NB : Kali ini kyori ambil sudut pandang dari Sakuranya.**

 **SASUSAKU**

Lelaki yang berada di atas tubuh ku ini tidak berhenti mempompa miliknya di kedalaman liang kewanitaanku yang berdenyut-denyut. Lelaki yang mampu menyita seluruh perhatianku, lelaki pertama dalam hidupku, dan lelaki terakhir dalam hidupku juga. Ayah dari putri cantiku yang terlelap di kamarnya.

Peluh membanjiri badan kami, suamiku benar-benar tidak memberiku waktu untuk sekedar mengambil napas, ia terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya dan melumat bibirku yang sudah membengkak, tangannya tidak tinggal diam satu tangannya memelintir puting susuku yang mengeras, sedangkan tangannya yang lain bermain dengan klistorisku yang justru membuatku melayang menerima rangsangan-rangsangan darinya. Kami berpindah-pindah posisi dan itu tidak juga membuatnya puas hanya dalam satu kali ronde. Aku memperingatkannya waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari, dan besok aku harus pergi ke Suna untuk melihat perkembangan proyek baru ku bersama Gaara, tapi peringatanku tidak pernah di gubris olehnya. Ini yang sering membuatku darah tinggi karenanya. Lelaki dengan ego seetinggi langit itu terus dan terus menghujami kewanitaanku.

"Sa-sasukeh... cukuph! Kau ingat aku harus ke Suna, dan aku harus menyiapkan bekal untuk Saradah." Aku sudah puluhan kali mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama, sampai aku bosan mendengarkan kalimatku sendiri. Tapi ayah dari Uchiha Sarada itu lebih memilih menjilati kulit tengkukku, sesekali ia menggigitnya. Aku sudah tidak tahu berapa banyak kemerahan akibat ulahnya.

Gerakan pinggulnya semakin lama semakin cepat, dan aku tahu itu apa artinya, ia akan klimaks. Dan aku sudah tidak menghitung berapa kali kami klimaks bersamaan. Napas kami sama-sama memburu ketika permainan panas kami berakhir. Ia tersenyum dan menciumku sekilas sebelum aku terlelap dalam pelukannya.

 _ **Difference : Sequel**_

Pukul 6 pagi, aku sudah bergelut dengan berbagai sayuran. Pegal di tubuhku tidak akan ada artinya jika mendapati putri manisku dengan sebuah senyum menyapaku di pagi hari ini, ia hendak melangkah menghampiriku dan menawarkan diri untuk membantuku, tapi aku menolaknya dengan halus. Aku masih sanggup mengerjakan kewajibanku sebagai ibu rumah tangga dan seorang pembisnis sekaligus dokter hewan. Ini memang mebuatku kualahan, pernah sekali Sasuke memintaku untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Dan tentu saja aku menolaknya dengan sangat tegas, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kami, justru ia sangat mencukupi bahkan lebih dari sekedar cukup. Hanya saja aku akan mudah bosan jika hanya mengurus rumah, apa lagi di tinggal oleh ke dua orang berharga ku di rumah besar ini. Sudah pasti aku akan kesepian.

"Apa ayah belum bangun bu?" putriku mencari-cari ayahnya. Yah dia lebih dekat dengan ayahya katimbang diriku. Tapi jika ayahnya sudah memarahinya atau melarangnya dia akan merengut kesal dan mengadu padaku. Putriku tumbuh dengan baik, dia putri kebanggaan kami. Nilainya selalu menjadi yang tertinggi di kelasnya.

"Ibu sudah kesal membangunkan ayahmu, kau saja yang membangunkan." Ucapku menyiapkan piring di meja makan kami. Ku lihat ia mulai bergegas meninggalkan dapur dan menju kamar kami, dimana ayah kesayangannya berada.

Tidak lama aku mendengar cekikikan dari arah kamar, sudah pasti duo Uchiha itu sedang bercanda ria tanpa diriku. Lihat saja kalian.

Aku menyusul mereka dan bersandar di depan pintu. Selimut masih dalam keadaan sama saat aku meninggalkan ranjang, berantakan. Di tambah lagi mereka bermain lempar bantal, membuat perempatan siku di kepalaku muncul begitu saja. Aku berdegem yang membuat kedua makhluk itu menatapku secara bersamaan.

"A-ayah menyerangku terlebih dahulu ibu." Putriku menunjuk suamiku, sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya menampakan wajah cueknya.

"Sarada mengelitiku terlebih dahulu." Ia membela diri.

"Jika aku tidak mengelitiki ayah, ayah tidak akan bangun."

Aku menahan emosiku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke, mandi!"perintahku sambil menunjuk kamar mandi di pojokan kamar, sesaat kemudian aku melihat Sarada" Dan kau Sarada sebaiknya kau segera bergegas!" aku memerintah mereka dengan suara lantang, yang membuat mereka mau tidak mau melakukannya. Aku menghela napas dan mengelus dadaku. ya Tuhan berikan aku kesabaran lebih untuk menghadapi kedua orang yang keras kepala ini.

"Kau cantik saat marah sayang." Sasuke melewatiku setelah memberikan ciuman kilasnya dan berlari kedalam kamar mandi. Ya Tuhan ya Tuhan.

 _ **Difference : Sequel**_

Kami sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, dan siap untuk menyantap makanan ini. Aku melirik Sasuke yang memakan dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudian melirik Sarada yang juga tengah memperhatikan ayahnya. Alis kami terangkat sebelah ketika Sasuke memandang kami dengan wajah aneh.

"Aku lupa jika ada rapat dengan pihak Kiri." Ia meminum airnya tak kalah tergesa dan itu membuatnya tersedak, aku yang berada di sampingnya pun membelai pelan punggung tegapnya. Melirik Sarada kembali aku mengambilkan bekal yang telah ku buat untuknya tadi, ia menerimanya dengan sebuah senyum lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas sekolahnya. Detik berikutnya ia melanjutkan makan.

"Sarada kau berangkat dengan ibu ya. Ayah sudah terlambat." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menyambar tabnya. Aku pun ikut berdiri merapihkan sedikit jasnya dan mengelap sisa air menggunakan tisyu yang ku ambil sebelmunya. Ia menyondongkan diri guna menciumku. Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ciuman kami menjadi sebuah lumatan yang hebat, jika saja suara putri kami tidak menggaggu pendengaran kami.

"Ayah, ibu putrimu baru berusia 9 tahun, dan kalian melakukan setiap hari di depanku."

Aku tersenyum meminta maaf atas kelakuan kami. 9 tahun ya? Bukan waktu yang singkat bagi kami melalui ini semua. Kira-kira sudah 10 tahun lamanya kami menjalani hidup berumah tangga. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Hinata, apa dia masih mengingatku? Ah tentu saja dia pasti mengingatku, bagaimanapun juga aku lah yang menghancurkan mimpi-mimpinya dulu.

"Ibu mengapa melamun?" Sarada membawaku kembali dari pikiranku. Aku menengok kebelakang tepat dimana Sasuke telah menghilang di bali pintu besar itu.

Aku menggeleng, tentu saja aku tidak mau membuat putri kesayanganku ini khawatir.

"Kita habiskan makan dan kita berangkat." Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan menyuapkan sisa nasinya. Namun belum sempat Sarada meminum minumannya suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah kami membuat putriku bangkit berdiri dan melangkah kedapan. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang datang untuk bertamu ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 07.15 pagi,aku akan dengan senang hati memarahi tamu itu jika itu adalah kak Itachi, dia sering sekali berkunjung pagi-pagi.

Aku mencuci piring ketika Sarada meletakan sebuah kaset diatas meja. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan meminum air putihnya sampai habis.

"Apakah itu pamanmu lagi?" aku bertanya sambil mengelap tanganku dengan serbet, kemudian melihat isi dari kaset itu.

"Huum, paman bilang, ia akan memperlihatkan koleksinya minggu ini pada ayah."

"Apa yang di pikirkan ayah dan pamanmu?" aku membuang kaset itu ke tempat sampah dan segera menuntun Sarada keluar rumah. Sebelum pergi dari rumah aku menguncinya dan menyerahkannya pada Sarada, kemungkinan aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat.

"Memang apa isinya hingga membuatmu marah bu?" putriku masuk kedalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bukan apa-apa. Jika ayahmu pulang lebih dulu bilang padanya tidak ada jatah untuknya selama satu bulan." Tanpa babibu lagi aku menginjak pedal gas. Sekarang aku sangat akhli dalam menyetir jadi akan aman-aman saja jika membawa buah hatiku. Sedikit sombong tidak apakan?

 _ **Difference : Sequel**_

Aku tiba di Suna pukul 12 siang, dan suna masih saja sama. Panas. Gaara mendatangiku dengan membawa anak kecil di pundaknya. Aku tidak percaya dia bisa meyakinkan Matsuri setelah 20 kali di tolak olehnya. Mengingatnya membuatku harus tertawa, aku sangat tahu bagaimana perjuangkannya untuk mendapatkan wanita berambut coklat tersebut.

"Sayori, apa kabar?" gadis cilik itu turun dari pundak ayahnya ketika aku menanyakan kabarnya. Ia begitu menggemaskan dengan pipi tembem dan hidung kecil, rambut ayahnya menurun padanya.

"Aku baik bibi." Ucapnya kalem. Oh ya ampun aku jadi mengingat Sarada saat berusia 5 tahun, dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan tempat ini, kau jauh-jauh dari Konoha hanya untuk memeriksa bukan?" Gaara membawa Sayori ke pangkuannya.

"Tidak juga, aku rindu dengan Sasori, bagaimana dengannya?"

Gaara menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berjalan kemari dengan sebuah topi guna menutupi terpaan sinar matahari yang membakar kulit. Aku sempat tidak mengenalinya jika saja Gaara tidak menunjuknya. Dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan, aku yakin banyak perempuan tergila-gila padanya.

"Sakura, lama tak bertemu." Ucapnya berdiri di hadapanku. Aku berdiri dari duduku dan memukul bahunya dan itu sedikit membuatku berjinjit. Dia benar-benar telah tumbuh oh ya ampun.

"Begitu caramu menyapaku heh bocah?" aku merentangkan tanganku, berharap dia mau memelukku.

"Kau bukanlah tante-tante di pinggir jalan yang mengencani seorang mahasiswakan?" aku melotot mendengar penuturannya. Bocah kurang ajar.

"Sasori, bagaimana jika aku berhenti mengirim uang jajan padamu?" aku mengeluarkan ancaman yang efektif padanya. Aku memang mengiriminya uang jajan perbulan, itung-itung ucapan terima kasihku pada keluarga Sabaku.

"Sakura kau tambah cantik saja. Jangan lakukan itu ya." Ia memelukku "aku tidak akan kenyang jika diberi jatah _¥200.000_ perbulan oleh kakakku itu." Lanjutnya menuding Gaara dengan dagunya. Gaara memang sangat toleran pada Sasori, terlebih Sasori tidak mau menurutinya untuk masuk jurusan management.

"Itu salahmu sendiri." Sayori iku menganggukan kepalanya yang membuat Sasori menyibir sepupu kecilnya itu.

"Hahaha sudah-sudah, kita makan siang sama-sama."

 _ **Difference : Sequel**_

Kembali ke Konoha pada malam hari bukanlah hal yang baik bagiku, aku tidak tahu jalan pada malam hari. Menurutku jalanan pada malam hari itu berubah dan itu sedikit membuatku taku kesasar.

Aku tiba di rumah pukul 8 malam, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suami dan putriku terlibat suatu pembicaraan.

"Sarada, apa tadi pagi paman Itachi kemari dan memberi sebuah kaset?"

"Ibu sudah membuangnya. Dan satu lagi ibu bilang ayah tidak dapat jatah selama satu bulan ini." Bagus sayang, aku berteriak dalam hati

 _Buuurrrrr_

"Kenapa ayah menyemburku?" protes putriku terdengar melengking di telinga, oh ya ampun putriku benar-benar di sembur. Aku masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati putri kesanyanganku tengah basah kuyup oleh cola ayahnya.

"Sakura apa benar aku tidak mendapat jatah satu bulan?" ia bertanya dengan sedikit air cola menyembur-nyembur dari mulutnya. Ih jorok.

"Dua bulan karena kau telah menyembur Sarada." Aku mengambil handuk dan menyuruh Sarada berganti baju.

Aku melangkah meninggalkan ruang tengah dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi, namun belum sempat aku membasuh badanku sebuah tangan telah mengerayangi tubuhku. Meremas pantatku dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Aku menahan napas agar aku tidak terbawa oleh birahi yang membakar jiwanya.

"Ingat, kau tidak dapat jatah." Aku memperingatkannya dengan napas yang sedikit memburu, jujur saja aku sedikit terangsang oleh perlakuannya padaku.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" aku berbalik menghadapnya, dan apa yang kulihat? Sebuah benda yang sangat kukenali tengah berdiri sempurna, otot-otot di sekitarnya membuatnya bertambah sexy, ingin sekali aku melahapnya, tapi aku harus menahannya, karena itu adalah hukuman untuknya. Berani-beraninya dia meminjam kaset porno dari kakak Itachi. Rasakan hukumanmu tuan.

Aku kembali berbali mencoba tidak peduli padanya, namun semuanya sia-sia saat tiba-tiba dia membuatku menungging dan memasukkan benda panjang itu menuju selakanganku. Oh sial rupanya aku tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli pada benda menakjubkan itu.

 _ **Owari**_

 _ **Wahaha tukan kyori tidak bisa bikin lemon. Ampuni kyori readers,**_

 _ **Sekian Sequel Difference, semoga yang meminta Sequelnya puas, tapi jika tidak puas, kyori minta maaf.**_

 _ **#Catatan ¥200.000 = 20 jutaan**_

 _ **Salam Cinta**_

 _ **Kyori Kyoya**_


End file.
